


A New Beginning

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Happy Ending, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-08 07:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Its a four chapter story only.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> How I think would be the next episode would start with.

Chloe stood there stunned as she looked at Lucifer's true form. "It's all true." She said again as she reached up and pinched her arm hard as she glanced around. "Chloe?" She turned her head and looked back into Lucifer's human face this time. "I." She was about to say something when the police showed up with there gun's drawn. Lucifer whispered softly before he turned towards them. "Will talk later." He said softly as Chloe mutely nodded her head slightly before she switched into cop mode. Her and Lucifer told what happened to the police leaving out the facts of Lucifer being the devil. And Marcus is really Cain the first murder. Lucifer, unlike Chloe, was let go first and he headed right to Doctor Linda's office and he knocked on the door. "It's me Lucifer." He blinked when the door opened and he saw a beaten up Maze opening the door with a knife pointed at him. "Maze really?"

Maze blinked slightly. "I thought you might have been sent to kill Linda?" Lucifer placed his hands on her shoulder's. "Cain is dead so is the Sinnerman as well." Linda stood up from behind her desk. "Good." She looked in his face and she knew something was wrong. "What's wrong Lucifer?" Lucifer looked at them both sad before he spoke. "She knows the truth." Maze blinked slightly as did Linda did as they looked at him. "You showed her?" They said at the same time. Lucifer shook his head slightly. "My devil face returned to me as Cain died as I told him I knew where he was going." He noticed Maze smirked darkly. "When we go back I'm sure you will enjoy your self in his hell loop." Maze smiled. "You know me so well boss." Linda shook her head slightly. "I'm sure anyone would enjoy killing him over and over again after all of this. But do you want me to talk to Chloe?" Lucifer looked at her. "I think I should I do love her." Maze looked right into her former hell bosses eyes. "It took Linda a while to get used to the fact. Even with your mother inside of Charlotte there for the longest time too." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True." He looked at Maze "Why don't you go rest in one of my other houses your choice."

Maze nodded her head slightly "You should fill Chloe in on everything now." Lucifer nodded before he looked at Linda. "Do you might making sure Maze gets there safe." Linda nodded her head slightly. "Sure." Lucifer smiled softly. "Is it alright if I tell Chloe you know everything already?" Linda nodded "Of course. If she wants a fellow human to talk to about everything. Will you tell her she can come and talk to me about anything?" Lucifer smiled softly. "I will." He hugged Linda and patted Maze on her head slightly. "We should talk Maze after your healed up." He said as he walked out of the room he heard the soft. "I know I screwed up Lucifer." As he headed out of the building and back in his car. He drove along knowing where he was going as he glanced up at the sky. "Dad you should really come out and tell people things. One of these days Ella will know to trust you again. Hopefully, before any of your children show off their wings to her." He smirked softly. "And tell Saint Peter to let Charlotte in she has served her hell loop and leaned her lesson. With the help of me and of mom as well too." He said with his devilish smirk on his face as he looked up at before he looked back at the road again.

Lucifer made a stop picking up dessert before he kept on his drive to Chloe's house. He knocked on the door and smiled when he saw Trixie at the door. "Is your mother hear tiny human?" Trixie nodded her head before she launched her self into a hug around Lucifer. "Mom told me you were hurt too." Lucifer walked in smiling at her before he patted her on her head. "I was but I'm in farther better shape then Maze. But can you guess what I bought?" Trixie looked at the bag as Chloe walked around the corner and stood there and watched Lucifer with her daughter. "Chocolate cake?" She asked him brightly. Lucifer gave her a devilish smile "Devil's food." Chloe smirked softly. "So its devil's food?" She asked him getting a shocked look on his face as he stood there looking at her. "Well, I'm sure the devil's food can be anything." Trixie blinked slightly before she shook her head slightly. "You two are strange. But can we have it for dessert mom?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Sure baby. While I'm cutting it up and dishing it up. Lucifer can tell us what's wrong with Maze I guess had to do with Marcus?"

Lucifer took a seat slightly watching Chloe before he spoke up. "It seems Marcus kidnapped and drugged Maze telling her that her friend would be killed if she didn't do what he said. When she came out of the drug she dealt with everyone that tried to keep her there. Before she made her way to Linda's she passed out from her wounds I don't think there will be anything left after what Marcus did to everyone." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "When can I see Maze?" Lucifer smiled softly. "I'm sure she wants to see you again too but she should rest right now. In a couple days after school, I will take you to see her after she tells me what place she is staying at." Trixie jumped into Lucifer's arms and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Lucifer." Lucifer smiled softly. "Your welcome." He said softly before everyone grew quiet as they ate there cake in peace and quiet. After while Chloe took her daughter to bed after making sure she brushed her teeth and got tucked into bed. Chloe walked out of her daughter's room and took a deep breath and let it out before she went back to the kitchen then.

Lucifer had cleaned up and made them a cup of coffee as he sat there looking at his. "Were you able to smooth everything over at work?" Chloe walked until she stood across from him. "I think so. There might be more question's later on over the matter of it all." Lucifer looked up at her. "I believe Charlotte went to the silver city." Chloe blinked slightly. "That would be heaven right?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "I'm sure you know where Marcus went?" Chloe looked at him. "Hell, I hope?" Lucifer nodded slightly. "Cain and Abel again in the one place no one would think they would ever end up." Chloe sat down and slowly drank her coffee as she looked at him. "The whole truth Lucifer and I do mean all of it." Lucifer looked at her closely before he told her everything knowing now she knew his devil face. They didn't finish talking until the sun started to rise the next morning. Chloe just stared at him for a long while before she had to blink. "So I make you mortal but why?" Lucifer shrugged his shoulders slightly. "Your guess is as good as anyone's on that matter." He turned and looked at the clock and blinked slightly. "Oh, its morning already." He put his cup down and stood up and looked at her. "I should let you feed Trixie and get her off to school before you get some rest." He said simply. "If you want another human to talk to Linda said you can speak to her."

Lucifer stood there looking at her. "I want to kiss that look off your face. But I know not to press my luck right now." He said simply before he walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead. "I will give you as much space as you want Chloe. And I am a devil of my word to what I promised Trixie as well too." He said simply before he took a step back. "Night." He said softly before he turned and quietly left the house leaving Chloe standing there alone in the kitchen as he drove back to his penthouse loft. He walked in and headed across the room to his shower before he showered and headed to his bed to sleep. Lucifer didn't wake up until it was late later that same day. He sat up on his bed and sat there looking at nothing as his mind drifted back to everything that happened. He mentally groaned as he got up and walked over to his closet and put on a clean pair of tight-fitting jeans and a button up white shirt that he left unbuttoned as he texted his bartender letting him know not to let anyone up unless they are for real a cop. Lucifer walked outside and to the railing and looked up at the sky.

"I saved Mother and got my wings back. I killed Cain and got my devil face with the bonus of losing Chloe most likely forever." He stood there glaring at the sky slightly. "Why can't you just come out and tell me what you want father? I'm tired of playing your games because of all of this." He said simply as he heard someone clear there throat behind him. Lucifer turned on his heel and blinked slightly seeing Dan there. "Are you going to shoot me for something Dan?" Dan blinked slightly looking at him. "No, I just wanted to tell you, thank you Lucifer." He said simply as he held his hand out to the other man. Lucifer smirked softly as he took his hand and shook it. "Your welcome it was a pleasure to end his life for what he has done." Dan smirked softly. "I hope he burns for all he has done in his life." Lucifer gave Dan a rather wicked grin before he spoke. "Something tells me the demon's are pleased to have him there Dan. He never learned from his hell loop like Charlotte did." Lucifer raised his hand when Dan was about to say something. "She told me. And like I told her you can break your hell loop if you want too." He pats Dan on his shoulder.

"How is Maze I heard from Chloe and Trixie earlier that she was hurt?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "She was but she is resting. Also, Linda and Maze have made up and are friends again." Dan shook his head slightly. "Good." He turns and heads towards the elevator when he stop's and looks back at Lucifer again. "If you hurt Chloe or Trixie you will have me to deal with. Got it?" Lucifer smirked softly at that comment. "I know detective douch." He said simply as Dan shook his head slightly as he got on the elevator and left as Lucifer went back outside for his brooding. Sometime later he heard the elevator door open and he mentally groaned wondering who was coming in to mess with his brooding time. He heard her soft step's as they walked towards him he didn't smile until he heard her speak to him. "A devil in blue jeans who knew." Lucifer turned slightly as he gave her a rather sexy smirk. "I use to be an angel in blue jeans." He walked towards her slowly. "Are you okay?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Um, how are your wings?" Lucifer unfurled them as he looked at them slightly. "They will heal Chloe." Chloe walked even closer towards him "I did see what I saw. I thought after my sleep today that I just dreamed it all."

Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, you didn't dream it. And if your wondering you don't make my sibling's mortal you make just me mortal." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "I'm glad." She said simply as she kept on looking at his wings. "Sorry its just a lot to come to terms with Lucifer." Lucifer pointed to a chair. "Sit you can ask me anything you want to know." Chloe sat down and looked at him. "Why did you come to earth?" Lucifer smirked softly. "I could be like some people and say I cam to corrupt people. But I don't have the power to do that I can just ask what people desire and they tell me. Its how I made deal's with people and helped to make money its how I got Lux shortly after I got back here. But truthfully I came here because I got tired doing the same job century after century and being blamed for everything that went wrong in human's lives. It would take its toll on anyone it could make you go mad over the whole thing." He smiled softly "And then I met you and I had to get to know you. When I came to notice my powers don't work on you they never have. I found it to be a breath of fresh air for the most part. Then you keep saying I'm not really Lucifer the son of my father hurt a bit every time. More so with you then it does when anyone else did."

Chloe whispered softly. "I'm sorry for that." Lucifer smiled softly. "It's okay. Did you talk to Linda today?" Chloe nodded her head slightly. "Yes, she stopped by shortly after you left and Trixie was leaving with Dan to go to school. She said I'm taking this a bit better then she did but I think a part of me knew there was something about you that wasn't normal. I wouldn't let my self or my mind let me come out and say you are the devil the fallen one." She leaned forward then. "I want to be there to catch you Lucifer but we have to start over do you understand?" Lucifer looked at her rather funny. "No?" Chloe stood up and walked over towards him. Once she was a lot closer she held out her hand to him. "Hello, I'm detective Chloe Decker. I have an ex-husband I work with and a daughter who we share days with. And I care very deeply for a man who calls himself the devil." Lucifer's lip twitches slightly over the whole thing. He took her hand in his.

"It's nice to meet you, detective. My name is Lucifer Morningstar and I really am the fallen angel Lucifer or Samuel the light bringer. But I rather you call me Lucifer. And I am in love with a human who makes me mortal and thinks I am a crazy insane man for calling my self by what I really am the devil." They shook hands and he brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles then. "One case and one date at a time?" Lucifer smiled softly.  "As long as you don't run again or I will ask Maze to drag you back." She said before she tapped his nose with her fingers. "Also you can take Trixie to see Maze tomorrow." Lucifer smiled softly at her. "I will." He stood there smiling as he watched her leave. Knowing she wasn't going anywhere and he wasn't going anywhere either. He went off and fixed himself something to eat as he hummed softly to himself as he walked about his apartment.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting used to being with the devil.

It didn't take Chloe that long as she thought it would take her to get used to the fact that her boyfriend is the devil. Though the agreement between her and Lucifer was that Trixie not find out unless they have to tell her. Chloe leaned her head against his shoulder as they sat there watching a movie in her place. "You do know at work you have to behave Lucifer?" Lucifer chuckled softly as he turned his head and kissed her softly on top of her head. "I was just trying to help Ella out. It's not like I can show her my wings to help her to believe in my father again." Chloe smiled softly as she glanced over at her sleeping daughter. "Looks like Trixie crashed." They both carefully stood up and Lucifer picked Trixie up in his arms and carried her to her bedroom with Chloe followed behind as they tucked her in. Once they stepped out and closed the door Lucifer pulled Chloe into his arms and kissed her softly on the lips. "I should go before I forget to behave Chloe."

He said with a rather sexy smirk on his lips. "Unless you don't want me to behave?" Chloe smacked his arms as she walked him to the door. "Tomorrow." She said softly when they got to the door. Lucifer blinked slightly as he looked at her. "What about tomorrow?" Chloe smirked softly at him. "Tomorrow night you can be bad." Lucifer blinked again before he smiled at her. "Dan or Maze is babysitting?" Chloe smiled at him. "Depends on if we have a case or how Dan's feeling at the end of the day." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "All my siblings still mourn for Uriel and for mother." Chloe smiled softly. "But you got to reconnect with her in Charlotte." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True but I don't know what my father thinks of any of it all. He is as he always has been quiet and keeps to himself." Chloe leaned up and softly kissed him on his cheek. "Some fathers are like that and others aren't." Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "True I have learned that from the human's." He bent his head and kissed her on her forehead. "Happy naughty dreams Chloe."

He said with a wink and a devilish smile as he turned and left the apartment then. Chloe stood there smiling with a shake of her head. "You should pack condom's for tomorrow night Decker." Chloe turned trying not to blush as she faced Maze right then. "I will." Maze laughed softly. "It's nice to see Lucifer happy I never saw that back in hell." Chloe nodded her head slightly. "There is a lot of beginnings happening lately." Maze nodded her head slightly. "Like Linda is back with Lucifer's brother. With I heard the other siblings might come and see their little brother and the girl who makes him mortal." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Do they know why I make Lucifer moral?" Maze shook her head slightly. "No, it seems the old man isn't talking on that subject at all. Though word of warning since you make him mortal and you are mortal I don't have to go into the birds and the bee's do I?" Chloe blushed brightly before she turned and walked away to a softly laughing Maze. "Not funny Maze, I mean it." Chloe said before she went into her room to try and get some sleep hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will have sex dream :D


	3. Dream sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Lucifer appear in your dreams and have sex with you or was it all a dream?

Chloe took a shower before she changed into her pj's and slipped into bed closing her eyes for the night.

 

_Chloe opened her eyes when she felt the breeze across her flesh. She sat up in bed and looked around noticing she wasn't in her bed or her bedroom even. She glanced down at the blood red silk bed sheets across her bare chest. She checked the rest of her body under the covers and looked up. "Yep, I'm naked." She turned her head when she heard a rather sexy chuckle from the shadows of the room. "I could have tied you down to the bed detective or I could pin you down to the bed if you rather." Chloe watched as Lucifer in his true red skin form walked out. She tried not to gasp when she saw him but she did anyway. She took a sigh of relief when she figured out who it was before her. "Lucifer! Good grief I thought you were some crazy person who kidnapped me and then stripped me of all my clothes." Lucifer shook his head slightly as he walked towards her. "No." He said simply before he took the top sheet from her. "I should punish you don't you agree with looking like you wanted to scream when you saw me."_

_Chloe croaked out a soft. "I'm sorry." Before she was pushed back onto the bed when he pinned her with one hand. And with the other hand reached over into a nearby drawer and pulled out a rope and tied her hands to the railing. "This will be fun." He said with his wicked grin as he shifted into his human form then as he reached down between her legs and gently patted her pussy before he gently swatted her there. "You are going to be punished however I seek to give it to you Chloe." Chloe blinked slightly. "I said I was sorry Lucifer your other face is still something I need to get used too." Lucifer bent his head and kissed her briefly on the lips before he pulled back. "Sorry isn't enough detective." He said simply as he turned and looked through the drawer. "Oh yes, so this is what you use when you're alone." He said turning towards her with a rather wicked smile on his lips as he held up her vibrating dildo. "You have been putting this thing to work haven't you?" Lucifer asked with a rather wicked naughty smirk as he looked at her. "Since I met you or since I broke it off with Dan?" She gasped when Lucifer spanked her pussy with her sex toy. "You know what I mean Chloe." Chloe looked at him as she tried not to blush but she was anyway. "Yes, I used it a lot." Lucifer toyed with her pussy with the head of it._

_"Thinking of me like we are now?" Chloe looked at him annoyed. "You know it was you that caused me to burn through a lot of batteries." Lucifer grinned when he got a gasp from her when he shoved the vibrator dildo all the way inside of her. "Good. But you are still going to be punished before you are rewarded." He said right before he turned on the vibrator and was rewarded with a gasp from Chloe. Lucifer put a hand over her mouth letting her breath through her nose and nose only. "You're not allowed to cum yet until I say you can." He leans in and whispers into her ear as he slowly turned up the speed another notch. "If you cum before I say you can I will punish you in the police department." He said with an evil chuckle before he toyed with her nub as he felt her moan against his hand. "You're trying so hard not to aren't you Chloe?" He asked her as he pressed in her nub as she looked up at him and into his eyes. That's when she noticed his flesh was back to his burnt red that was before as he chuckled darkly. "Yes, you know you want me all you have to do is cum for me, Chloe. Cum for me and I will pound my self into you over and over again." He bent his head and licked her nipple before he gently nipped it. Chloe threw her head back and groaned as she cummed for him. Lucifer remained at her side chuckling darkly as he turned it off and pulled it out of her. "Naughty little detective you're going to get it." He chuckled as he bent his head and kissed both of her nipples. He sat up and removed his shirt and undid his pants before she pulls himself out. Chloe just lays there to catch her breath as Lucifer teased her opening with his cock._

_"No more punishment until later." He said right before she shoved himself ALL of the ways inside of her. Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she felt her body being opened and filled to the brim. "Lucifer?" She asked him softly as she looked at him. Lucifer gasped as he stayed still a little longer. "Naughty Chloe." Was all he said before he started to thrust into her over and over again. As the trusts get harder and deeper into him all the while. Chloe tried to reach for him as he started to trusts in her over and over again. "Lucifer I want to touch you." He grinned at her darkly before he leaned into her. "No." He whispered softly before he kissed her deeply on the lips before he spends up his thrusts into her full speed. Chloe kissed him back as well as she melted into him. Three or four trusts later Chloe threw her head back and screamed as she cum for him. It was a couple trust after that when Lucifer slammed into her full force almost sending her up the headboard and wall until he bucked hard into her as he cummed for them hard. Lucifer remained where he was for a bit longer until he fell on top of her. "I'm going to punish you when you open your eyes, Chloe."_

_She blinked her eyes a couple times giving him a rather funny look. "Wake up Decker." He said simply as Chloe blinked her eyes before she was knocked out by some unknown force. Chloe opened her eyes as she gasped slightly. "Well, that must have been some dream, Decker." Chloe blinked slightly when she saw Trixie standing in the doorway. "Um yeah, do you mind feeding Trixie before she goes to school." Maze smirked softly. "She should be heading to the door for her dad to pick her up. You look pale though Chloe you just stay here for a while." She said simply before Maze left the room with Trixie as Chloe remained on the bed looking up at the ceiling thinking back to that dream she just had. "That was way to real." She didn't notice the rope burn marks on her wrists as she sat there catching her breath._


	4. Part 4 (End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the sex scene with sex toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a shock and a twist at the end of the story.

Chloe sat up in bed and popped her neck when Maze walked back in carrying a black box with red ribbon tieing it closed. "This came for you while you were sleeping." She said simply as she placed the box down on the bed for her. "There is a note on it." Chloe looked at the note as she read it out loud. "Open it away from the small human it's your punishment." Chloe shook her head slightly. "Lucifer." She said as she opened the box and blushed brightly. Maze looked into the box and chuckled. "Vibrating panties wasn't expecting that from him." Chloe looked up at Maze with a look that clearly read. "Really?" Maze smirked softly. "Have fun tonight." Maze winked at Chloe as she turned around and left the room closing the door behind her. Chloe shook her head slightly as she grabbed her phone and texted Lucifer. 'You're a perverted devil.'

She went to put her phone down when she got a reply back already from him. 'I know.' Chloe shook her head slightly before she went and took a light showering before she got dressed for the day even wearing those vibrating panties. She walked out of her bedroom to see a smirking Maze with a cup of coffee held out to her. "Lucifer can't enter dreams can he?" Maze shrugged her shoulders slightly. "Truthfully I wouldn't know he just passes down judgment on those who got sent to hell." Chloe looked down at her hands and noticed the rope burns that was slightly there. She held up her hands then. "Unless humans can do that to themselves in there sleep. Then I would guess they can do that to themselves Maze." Maze blinked slightly. "Kinky." She said before she grinned as Chloe finished her coffee and headed out the door. "Have fun." She said laughing softly as Chloe walked out of the door.

Chloe was heading to work when she decided to make a stop first. She knew that later Lucifer would show up and ask if there was any work. And she was going to set up her own punishment for him. Though knowing him as she was getting to know the really real him he was most likely going to end up enjoying this. She sighed softly as she parked her car outside of a sex toy shop and went in. She came out a few minute's later with a small bag and the remote for it in her pocket. She left and headed to work. She noticed she was a little early as she looked up at the sky. "You should really have dealt with your son differently. But I think you know that now after all these century's since you last saw Lucifer close up." She turned her car off and grabbed her package and the rest of her stuff as she headed in to work. She put her gift for Lucifer on her desk and went about doing some paperwork. She tried to ignore what she was wearing under her clothes. But if you had anything shoved into you and it was still there. You would have a hard time trying to ignore it.

It was a few hours later when she felt her panties start to vibrate. She had to bite down on her lip as she held on as she waited for it to stop. A second or two later it stopped just as Lucifer was walking into the precinct smirking. Lucifer looked at Chloe and that smirk grew. "Enjoying your self there with that paperwork, detective?" He asked smirking. Chloe took a deep breath before she smiled at him. "Yes, I was thinking about what I was going to do at the end of today Lucifer. Oh, I have something for you as a kind of a thank you." She said smirking slightly at him before she turned and pulled the bag out of her desk and handed it to him as she closed the door. Lucifer smiled softly before he looked into the bag before he looked up at her. He leaned in and whispered softly. "Naughty little Chloe." He said with a smile before he stood up. "Any new case?" Chloe shook her head slightly. "Slow day?" Lucifer smirked softly as he walked towards the bathroom with the bag.

Dan looked at Chloe when he noticed that Lucifer walked off with the bag. "Why is he taking it with him?" Chloe turned and looked at him. "Dan, don't ask question's you really don't want an answer to when it comes to Lucifer." Dan blinked slightly. "Your right I really don't want to know." He said turning back to what he was doing as Lucifer came back smirking. "If you have a hot date tonight Lucifer you can go plot it." Chloe said as she fiddled with the switch in her pocket turning it up slowly. "I will call you if a case pop's in or anything else I think you should know Lucifer." Lucifer bit his bottom lip slightly before he gave her a rather wicked smile. "Alright, I can do that. I bet you never saw that cumming did you?" He said knowing he said cumming not coming and he really meant to do that too. Lucifer winked at her as he turned and left heading back to Lux with a slight hard-on. Chloe smiled brightly over the whole thing trying not to giggle over it. She bent her head smirking to her self as she went back to work on her paperwork.

All day it was pretty quiet for Chloe Decker and most of the police officers too. Well, Dan has put in a case of a missing diamond an old woman thought her daughter stole. What the old woman forgot was she had given into to her daughter ten years ago to be put in her wedding ring. And the real diamond was still on the ring like it was when it was made for her. It just seemed the old woman was just forgetting things and it was an easy thing to settle. Chloe packed up her things and headed towards her car with a smile on her face as she was going to have a lovely long and HARD weekend with Lucifer. Though she didn't feel like she wanted to tell the others about them dating as to everyone else they thought he was nuts for calling himself Lucifer as in the devil. Though they didn't really know he wasn't nuts and he was telling them the truth and the whole truth at that. She closed and locked her car before she pulled out her cell phone and sent him a text. 'I am going to punish you Lucifer.' before she put her phone down she smirked when he sent the text back. 'I like to see you try Chloe.'

Chloe pulled out of the parking lot smirking softly as she drove towards Lux. When she got to Lux she parked and she had to hold onto the side of the car when she felt the vibrator start up for a minute before it stopped. She grabbed her bag out of the car and as she walked towards the front door of Lux she quickly put her hand into her pocket and turned his on as she walked in and down the steps before she reached into her pocket and turned it off. The bartender looked up and smiled softly. "Miss Decker he's upstairs and said to text him when you got into the elevator." Chloe blinked slightly as she opened the elevator door and then closed it behind her before she noticed he changed the panel. Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Lucifer. 'The code?' She looked down at it and blinked '3A07.' She pressed that and blushed when she noticed that when you flipped that it spelled love. 'So you are a romantic devil.' She texted him and she was rewarded with the vibrator turning on. She reached into her pocket and turned his on just as the door opened as she walked in moaning as she tossed her bag to the side.

Lucifer walked around the corner with pure sexual hunger in his eyes as he looked at her. "More like a devilish devil." He held up the remote to her vibrating panties for her to see as he turned them off. Chloe stood there swaying slightly as Lucifer walked over to her and touched her as she moaned low. Lucifer bent his head slightly and kissed her on the lips. "I just made you cum from a touch." Chloe looked at him trying to look annoyed "Do I need to turn yours up to high?" Lucifer gave her a rather wicked smile. "If you want." He said simply as Chloe took the remote to his out of her pocket. "You know you could pull off horns or wings." Lucifer chuckled softly "But as you remember I don't have horns though I do have the wings." He winked at her as he stood there unbuttoning her shirt. "Let's make you comfier shall I?" Chloe nodded her head slightly before she just let Lucifer remove her jacket and shirt. When Lucifer went to unhook her bra she smirked softly as she turned his vibrator up to full blast.

Lucifer groaned as his wings popped out of his back then. "So pretty." Lucifer growled at her. "The only one here who is pretty is you." He swatted her behind with one hand before he went and removed her bra and took a step back. "Now those are pretty Chloe." He said simply before he bent his hand and kissed her nipples. "Turn it down Chloe or I will strip you down to nothing right here and take you on this floor or up against a wall or on something." He nipped her nipples as Chloe turned the vibrator down. "Good girl." He said with a chuckle as he took a nipple into his mouth and sucked on the first one and then the other hungrily. Chloe just clung to him with her hands and that damn vibrator switch in her hands was in his hair. "Lucifer." She moaned as Lucifer pulled back and knelt down before her and kissed her belly before he unhooked her pants and pulled them down. Lucifer leaned into her crotch and breathed in as she stepped out of her pants. "Smells like a fest." Chloe's fingers dug into his shoulders as he removed her panties. She stepped out of them and before she could brace her self on him. He buried his face in her crouch and breathed in from the honeypot of hers.

"Chloe." He moaned before he spread her legs some and braced her legs apart as he buried his face into her pussy and started to lick and suck on it. Chloe shuttered as she moaned even louder then she did before as she came into his mouth this time. She felt the remote for the vibrator fall out of her fingers and she didn't really care right about now. She has just come a second time but she knew deep down that there was going to be many more times before the weekend was over with. Lucifer took a few long licks before he pulled back and stood up licking his lips. "I was right you are a feast." He said with a smile. "If you didn't just make me come or the fact I make you mortal I would shoot you for that." Lucifer chuckled as he picked her up into his arms as he carried her to his bedroom. "You know your wings are still out Lucifer?" She said as she was sat down on the edge of the bed. Lucifer didn't glance at them as they briefly vanished until he removed his jacket and shirt before they came back again. "Just think of it as being defiled by the devil." He winked at her as she rolled her eyes slightly.

"Just stay in this form or the human form. I accept the devil look I just don't want to kiss that look Lucifer you understand?" Lucifer nodded his head slightly. "Besides that, I might burn you in that form." He was rewarded with Chloe unzipping his pants and reaching in and running a fingernail down the side of his cock. "Keep that up Decker and I might decide to pound you into this bed." Chloe grinned at him. "Sounds like I would feel it until morning if not longer." She said simply. "And I don't have a problem with that do you?" Lucifer shook his head slightly before he removes his pants and boxers. She was glad to see him still wearing the vibrator as he moved closer to her. "You know you can remove that if you want." Lucifer shook his head slightly. "No, I can use it on you at the same time I am pounding into you over and over again deeply." He said with a smile. Chloe rolled her eyes slightly as she looked at him with a slight smirk on her lips. "Kiss me Lucifer." She said softly as she looked up into his loving eyes. Lucifer gave her a true smile. "My honest pleasure detective." He said as he bent his head and kissed her softly at first but it wasn't long until the passion in that kiss grew.

Lucifer took ahold of her hands in one hand and held them above her head as he deepened the kiss. His free hand went to his cock to tease her opening he pulled back from her lips when she groaned. "You're torturing me Lucifer." She moaned out as he teased her opening with his cock. "I am the devil after all." He kissed her cheek as he slipped just the head of his cock inside of her. "Maybe I am enjoying your torture. Since we both know I will keep you pinned here for however long I want to prolong everything." Chloe let out a soft whimper when he refused to move an inch forward or backward's. "Lucifer?" Lucifer smirked as he looked down at her. "Yes, detective?" Chloe glared at him. "Move." Lucifer's wings twitched slightly behind him as he chuckled softly. "You can do better than that detective. Try again, Chloe." Chloe glared darkly at him. "Fine you perv." She said wiggling her hip's slightly. "Fuck me into this bed." Lucifer grinned as he pulled back an inch as he got a whimper from Chloe before he slammed all the way to the hilt into her.

Chloe threw her head back and groaned from the slight pain and pleasure over the whole thing. She wrapped her legs around his low waist as he still had a hold of her hands. "More." Lucifer never lets up as he kept on fucking her over and over again. She would scream loudly when she came but Lucifer never let up. They went at it for so long if you asked Chloe how long she would have said it felt like days not hours. Lucifer bent his head and kissed Chloe hard on her lips as she mutely screamed as she came for she wasn't sure how many times she came already. She lost track after number four though she didn't complain even as Lucifer slammed into her a few more times before he came deep inside of her shifting briefly into his true form. 

Before he shifted back into his human-looking self. He remained where he was for a moment or two until he pulled out and removed the vibrator cock ring off of him. He moved Chloe slightly in bed as she whimpered at being moved. He crawled into bed beside her and pulled her into his arms. "You do remember I make you mortal right?" Chloe croaked out. Lucifer kissed her forehead slightly. "I remember now get some rest before I forget myself." Chloe laughed softly as she closed her eyes as she fell asleep. Lucifer held her close to him as they remained there in his rather large bed as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Azrael stood in the other room glad her brother covered up their private parts. She shuttered slightly over the whole matter. "Big brother is finally happy." She whispered softly as the male voice beside her spoke up. "Yes, Lu is far more happy with Chloe than he ever was before." Azrael looked up at her other brother Amendiael and smiled softly. "True but we should leave hell now and go back to our other job's." Amenadiel nodded his head slightly as they quietly left the room with Azrael being the last to leave. It wasn't long later when Azrael stood and looked at Maze. "When you want to go back to hell let me or Amenadiel know and we shall take you back." Maze nodded her head slightly. "I promised Lucifer and Chloe I would watch over Trixie until she is happily married." Azrael nodded her head slightly. "Alright." She said before she left leaving Maze behind. Maze stood there watching a much older Dan standing there with a teenage Trixie as they stood over Chloe Decker's grave. 

"Do you think she's happy where she is dad?" Dan nodded his head slightly. "I'm sure of it monkey. She died protecting Lucifer from Marcus Pierce." Trixie nodded her head slightly. "And Lucifer killed him before vanishing. I'm sorry I never got to tell him thank you, dad." Dan nodded his head slightly. "I'm with you there monkey. Let's go home now you have school in the morning." Dan went to turn when he stood there blinking when he noticed someone was behind the tree. "Odd." Trixie looked at her dad and then towards the tree. "Dad?" Dan blinked slightly as they walked back to his car. "I thought I saw Maze there just as she was years ago." He chuckled softly as they got into the car and drove off. "Its been a long time since she has been seen too." He muttered softly as they drove back into town. Maze stepped out from behind the tree smirking softly as she walked up to Chloe Decker's grave. "Lucifer dragged you into hell with him." She shook her head slightly "Keep him happy Chloe." She said simply as she turned and walked off from the other way then what Dan and Trixie left.

THE END!!


End file.
